


漩涡（3）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 13





	漩涡（3）

良心发现是贬义词。  
虐警告⚠️⚠️⚠️ 

“來擁抱著我 形成漩渦  
卷起那熱吻背後萬尺風波  
將你連同人間浸沒  
我愛你 亦是那麼多” 

Kenny有时觉得待在Hins身边的日子和想象中不太一样。 

有点幸福过头了。 

他是个极浪漫的人，喜欢在闲暇的夜晚点一盏蜡烛放在欧式油灯里，在钢琴上放一杯红酒，然后在昏暗的灯光底下弹唱陈百强的老歌。 

常常弹着弹着有了灵感，就拿纸笔写下来，因为光线不好而把头压得很低，看起来像做数学题犯难的小学生。有时也会让Kenny坐在一旁教他弹一些简单的旋律。 

Hins唱歌的时候无疑是让人着迷的，总是能够让人忘记他几个小时前在沙发上又做了什么过分的事。 

Hins极少规规矩矩地在床上做，偏偏喜欢把人按在餐桌上钢琴上阳台上，歪理一大堆，极尽恶趣味。 

但平心而论，和他做爱的体验是愉快的。三言两语就能把人撩拨硬了，也懂得如何让对方舒服，事后会很细心地清理战场。 

以及他在他身体里进出时眼底隐约的温柔，时常让人产生恋爱的错觉。 

Hins开出的条件被超额兑现，除了抓住一切机会引荐Kenny给业内知名的音乐团队，还将大部分闲暇时间都用于指导他乐理知识和唱歌技巧，帮他谋划新作品。 

Kenny有时在想，他上辈子一定是积了天大的福，才会被Hins这样的人看中吧。

然而床上的Hins有多温柔，工作室里的他就有多严厉。 

完美主义工作狂的本质完全暴露，工作起来废寝忘食，一小段编曲来来回回修改调整，弄不完不让回家睡觉。加之年关将至，各类媒体活动越来越多，常常是通告和工作室两头跑，有时一整天也吃不上一顿饭，这头忙完又要去录音室录制demo。 

二十出头的青年哪里扛得住饿，于是趁Hins不注意把饼干带进录音室偷吃，气得Hins差点举起麦克风打他的头。 

眼看着Hins把大半包手指饼干扔进垃圾桶，Kenny心疼极了：“喂呀！钱嚟噶……” 

“你都知系钱嚟噶？你包饼干系钱，我啲设备就唔系钱？”Hins火冒三丈，一把握住他的手腕，“我畀咁多心机请假陪你嚟录音室，你连基本规则都唔遵守，仲想我点指教啊？！” 

Kenny从来没见过他这样大声讲话，委屈和愧疚混杂在一起，眼睛都红了：“对唔住。” 

于是他被按在音控台上狠狠罚了一顿，弄得调音键盘上一片狼藉，人也被撞得精神恍惚，两眼红红地软在Hins怀里。 

消气了的老禽兽又故技重施，温声细语地安抚他的羔羊：“下次唔好再带嘢入录音室食了，肚饿就出去食。” 

Kenny虽然委屈，也知道理亏，小声应了声“好”。 

“今晚我唔去品牌活动了，带你去打边炉。” 

在Hins的高压敦促下，Kenny终于在年底发行了个人单曲，在各方宣传加持下意外斩获了一个新人奖项。 

夜色渐浓，Hins静静坐在车里等Kenny的颁奖礼结束。 

他看着窗外的灿烂霓虹，心里无限惆怅。 

Kenny的进步远超他的预料，和欣慰一同与日俱增的还有罪恶感。 

原以为他这一时兴起的决定在满足私欲的同时还能帮小绵羊走上事业正轨，是一种双赢。可事情的发展显然有些失控。 

Kenny的勤奋和善良，和偶尔的缺根筋，他身上的一切都过于美好，好到他不舍得放开。 

哪里有什么双赢。从头到尾都是他在利用他的好，不停地往他身上堆叠筹码，以换取他一日比一日离不开自己。 

他在把一个充满希望和可能的少年变成自己的笼中雀。 

显然，他的目的达到了。 

他清楚地感觉到Kenny正在对自己这个彻头彻尾的大骗子敞开心扉，甚至变得依赖。 

可他却感受不到半分满足，反而愈发不安。 

陆陆续续有人走出了会场，他在人群中看到了Kenny的身影。 

和他一起走出来的高大青年Hins有些印象，是一个唱片公司老板的儿子，一位年轻有才的新锐导演，加上长相阳光帅气，初崭露头角就广受好评。 

他们看起来交谈甚欢，Kenny在仰头大笑。 

他从来没有见过他这样对一个人笑。 

而年轻导演回看他的眼神，倾慕之意昭然若揭。 

醋意在胸腔翻涌的同时，他竟然有些泄气地想：或许这才是他本来应该有的样子。 

他该在阳光底下肆无忌惮地笑，和投缘的人一起聊他那些古怪的想法创意，自由散漫，恣意汪洋。 

而不是小心翼翼地跟在他身后仰视他，被他盯着在工作室里度过无眠的日日夜夜，机械一样生产商业化的音符，过着像他一样无趣的生活。

Kenny老远就看到了Hins的车，兴奋地跟他招手。 

他和青年导演道别，几乎是小跑着钻进车子。 

“你睇！”他把怀里的奖杯塞给他，眼睛亮亮的，像黑珍珠。 

“叻仔。”Hins接过奖杯，轻轻地捏了他的脸。 

他看向窗外，年轻导演向他微笑着点了点头。 

不知道是不是Hins的心理作用，他觉得那个笑里带着些挑衅。 

他没有回应他，只是回过头对Kenny笑了。 

他不确定年轻导演有没有看到Kenny凑过来献上的那个吻。 

无论如何，唇舌柔软，人儿可爱，都在他怀。他想。 

“多谢你啊，张生。”Kenny一边啃汉堡一边跟他说。 

“有乜好多谢，系你自己应得嘅。不过就一啲大志向都冇咯，摞左奖竟然只系想食汉堡包。”Hins手握方向盘，另一只手攥着Kenny的手摩挲，“啱啱同你一齐行出嚟嘅嗰个男仔系边个啊？” 

“我好耐冇食呢啲嘢喇，成日食草，食都嘴都苦喇。哦，佢叫Ellen，系个导演嚟嘅。佢摞左好大个奖，好犀利。”Kenny提到他就不由自主地笑，“佢又几好人噶，仲安慰我唔好紧张……” 

Kenny转过头看着面色不太好的Hins，不怀好意地笑道：“张生你吃醋啊？” 

Hins在Kenny手背上游走的指尖顿了顿，“唔好再同佢讲嘢”到了嘴边变成了“我吃咩醋啫。你能够交到啲咁优秀嘅朋友，我都替你开心嘅。” 

“……哦。”Kenny收敛了笑意，转过头去慢吞吞地啃他的汉堡。 

跨年夜公司聚餐，Joey拦住提着蛋糕盒的Hins，神秘兮兮地问他：“唔似你喔……咁早返屋企，系咪有人等紧啊？”

“等你条铁咩。”Hins伸出手指狠狠弹了Joey的脑门，“我走先了，费事你地班衰鬼一阵又整蛊我再post上网，我一世英名就毁于一旦喇。”

“嘁。明明就系金屋藏娇仲唔话畀我地听。”Joey捂着脑门朝他吐了吐舌头，“返去见你个乖仔仔啦，我地班狐朋狗友唔值得你陪！”

“收声。”

驱车回到家，Kenny已经穿着睡衣窝在沙发上昏昏欲睡，餐桌上点了蜡烛，码放整齐的菜尚有余温。

“嗯……张生你返嚟啦。”Kenny揉揉眼睛，困意使得眼眶微微发红，格外无辜可爱。

“嗯。”Hins在他额头上落下一个吻，把手里的蛋糕盒放在桌上，“食饭啦。”

“你整噶？”他看着桌上不太寻常的菜色问他。

“嗯。”Kenny有些腼腆地看着他，“我未煮过送噶，唔知好唔好食……”

Hins用叉子叉起一个肉丸，笑着问他：“呢个唔系宜家嗰肉丸？”

“……”Kenny脸唰地红了，“你唔好拆我台啦！得肉丸同埋鸡翼系买嘅，牛扒同个汤都系我自己煮噶。”

“好好好，我试下先。”他在小孩儿期待的目光里把所有菜都尝了一遍。

除了味道熟悉的肉丸和鸡翼，番茄汤略显寡淡，但还能入口；牛扒虽然熟度适中，酱汁却同时兼具了酸和咸的两个极端。

“……点啊？”

Kenny看着Hins不再运动的腮帮子，顿时泄了气。

“……汤系几好饮嘅，个牛扒就……” Hins尽量让自己吞咽的表情看起来不那么扭曲。

“对唔住啊……我唔识整。”Kenny用手捂住脸，恨不得找个洞钻进去。

“唉，我仲以为可以畀个惊喜你，结果变咗惊吓了……”

“冇嘢，唔识咪学咯。”Hins捧着他的脸，在他唇上狠狠啄了一下，“你煮嘢畀我食，我好开心。”

“……真系？”Kenny抬起眼看他，愧疚里夹着期待。

“系啊。”Hins这样说着，看着他眼睛里自己的倒影，心里五味杂陈。

他多想一辈子把这样可爱的Kenny绑在自己身边。如果他也这样看着别人，做菜给别人吃，他会疯的。

可这段自始至终都不平等的畸形关系要怎么继续下去，他不知道。

他把Kenny压在地毯上，狠狠地吻他，把手探进他的睡裤里。  
“嗯……”Kenny被他吻得喘不过气，脸颊通红，双腿不自觉地勾住了Hins的腰。  
Kenny今晚似乎格外热情，会主动回吻他，勾住他的脖子往他身上靠，甚至在扩张的时候主动收缩肠壁挽留他的手指。  
Hins全然被点着了，粗暴地在他身上啃咬，留下一圈圈浅色的牙印。  
就在他回过身去找套的时候，Kenny拉住他的手。  
“今晚唔戴套了，得唔得？”  
他看着身下的人，脸颊也是潮红的，被他吻得红肿的双唇微微张着，随灼热的呼吸呼出些许白色的雾气。  
“直接入来。”他说。  
窗外江畔的烟花一朵朵炸开了。映在kenny被情潮熏得雾蒙蒙红通通的眼里，晃动着，一片闪烁。

Hins最终还是戴了套，才进入他的身体。  
滚烫的性器撞进来的时候，Kenny感到自己的心在下沉。  
原就不该有的奢望，终究是被这样一个善意的小动作掐碎了。  
被填满的些许胀痛和强烈的快感是一起袭来的，很快就把他淹没了。  
于是他只能继续卖力地扭动他的腰，去迎合和尽量延长这份必然有期限的中意。  
Hins的攻势比平日猛烈得多，往常的那点绅士风度消失殆尽，只剩下一只被情欲支配的兽。  
他掐着Kenny的腰，一下下重重顶入，直到他双腿发颤，无力地挨在他怀里，呻吟声渐渐带了哭腔，无意识地呢喃着诸如“慢点”，“不要”之类的话，以及他的名字。  
激烈的性爱发出的声响甚至快要盖过了窗外的烟花轰鸣。  
“张，张生……张敬轩……！”  
“我系度。”  
Kenny在他怀里射了，失神地望着天，喘着粗气。  
Hins射过之后换了一个套，又顶入穴中挞伐，还在高潮余韵中的Kenny被刺激得惊叫一声，喘息声愈发乱了起来。  
“Kenny。”他在他耳边低声喊。  
“太快了……我唔得了……”Kenny被顶得拔高音调，两手漫无目的地在他背上乱抓，似乎没有听到。  
“Kenny。”  
仍然是被颤抖着的喘息声盖住了。  
“新年快乐。”  
Hins用吻封缄了他的嘴，把那些难耐的声音都吞入口中。

一场情事轰轰烈烈，两人却各怀心事。  
天快要亮了，Hins收紧了搂住Kenny的手臂。  
“张生你揽得太实了……我呼吸唔到啊……”累坏了的小孩儿迷迷糊糊地说。  
Hins没有说话，也没有松开手，只是低头吻了他的后颈。 次日早晨，Hins照常开车送Kenny回公司。 “Kenny啊。” “嗯？”Kenny滑着手机屏幕，并没有抬头，“咩事？” Hins把车缓缓停靠在路边，深呼吸使自己的声音看起来平静些。 “咩事呀，做咩咁犹犹豫豫？”Kenny抬起头来看着他，略撅着嘴以表达对他沉默的不满。 Hins是在见过他的眼睛之后，才真的领悟到什么叫做望穿秋水。 他低下头去不再看他，只怕积攒已久的勇气下一秒又要溃退。 “你……” “你以后都唔使再嚟了。” TBC.


End file.
